In Sickness
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: Russia x Reader. A day of ice skating while on vacation in Russia goes horribly wrong. A young man named Ivan has helped you, and you admit, maybe you have feelings for him? But when strange events begin happening, all pointing back to Ivan, have you bitten off more than you can chew? Rating may go up later


In Sickness…

Russia X Reader

Chapter One: Cold

Traveling abroad was always a dream of yours, and finally, after so many years of wishing and dreaming, you were finally living your wildest fantasies, thanks partly to your friends and a marvelous outcome in your career as of late, you were finally able to make the money you needed to go out and see the world.

However, that wouldn't have been possible without your friends; and up until this point, you were glad they went with you, because it seemed to make the adventure even more fun with all the different activities they could come up with…until now. Of all the things you all could do in the beautiful country of Russia, of all the sights to see and explore, they just had to pick this. Ice-skating.

"But we could have done this at home…why not do something more interesting that we can only do here?" You protested. It was no secret that you were somewhat of a klutz…well, even that was an understatement. You were that genius that would manage to trip on a clear flat surface and fall up stairs. Naturally, Ice Skating was not exactly your expertise.

But alas, it was their trip too and a lot of their money had gone into this trip, and if they wanted to go ice skating to be happy then by god they would.

Before you could ask if you could just perhaps sit it out and watch them, your best friend was tossing a pair of boots with those horrible little blades that were near-impossible to balance on your way. "this'll be fun." You said with a heavy dosage of sarcasm. "At least it's a nice view."

And truth be told, it was. It wasn't your typical ice-rink across the street from some old shopping center like back home; instead it was an actual pond, frozen over with a thick layer of slippery, frozen doom.

"What's that section roped off for?" You asked.

"Dunno. Probably a weak spot in the ice if they don't want us on it." One of your friends shrugged, taking your hand and helping you onto the ice. Your best friend followed, trying not to laugh as you immediately lost your footing and whatever sense of balance you had. After a few more tries at standing, your friends pulled you around the pond a few times to get you moving.

But soon, they were lost in the crowd of other tourists and locals, you couldn't find them anywhere. Not that you needed them at this particular moment, you were still standing, taking little baby-shuffles across the ice. Before you knew it, you were moving on your own with minimal falling. Maybe you were finally getting the hang of this ice skating thing. You grinned, maybe this time you'd be able to escape the endeavor without being completely purple from head to toe the next day. But there was one thing you didn't know: how to stop.

It didn't really cross your mind until you bared to the right hard to avoid running into a small child who was stumbling on the ice, and, despite your efforts to change direction again, you were headed straight for the roped-off area.

You dug the toe of your skates into the ice, hoping that would stop your momentum, but instead, you fell face-first forward and continued to slide as you squirmed, managing to get your feet tangled in the rope.

"Great…" you huffed, trying to pull yourself up into a sitting position in order to untangle your feet.

CRRRRRACK

Before you could react you fell through the weak ice. The freezing water engulfing you, paralyzing you upon contact. Mere seconds felt like eternity as you struggled to move and find the surface. But when it wasn't the shock of the water prohibiting your movement, it was the rope that you only grew more entangled in the more you so desperately tried to escape.

You felt a dull pounding in the back of your head, and knew that unconsciousness would soon follow. How long had you been under there? Why hadn't anyone come to save you? As the hammering grew louder, you knew that if you didn't get out of there soon, you would most likely drown.

Suddenly you felt a strong pair of arms grab onto you, pulling you from the water and yanking away at the rope. The last thing you saw were a pair of violet eyes full of worry before unconsciousness finally took hold of you.

You coughed violently, trying to sit up. This wasn't your hotel room…where were you? More importantly, why were you there and how on earth did you get there?

"You are…awake now, Da?" a soft voice sounded from behind you, it's owner stopping at your bedside, gazing down at you. You remembered those violet eyes, and staring into them now, the same look of worry lingered.

"Y-eah," your voice was but a strained rasp, your throat felt as if it were on fire. Violent shivers racked your entire body as you clutched the blankets close to your body. You glanced down, you were only in an oversized, long-sleeved t-shirt.

"You vere very cold…and all alone…so I brought you hereto be warm." His hair was a light beige-blonde, but what made you unable to look away from his face was his smile, he looked so sweet. Not to mention that this very man had just saved your life.

"t-thank you." You coughed.

"Here, try this. My sister made it, it should help you too." He handed you a warm cup of soup. Warmth! You drank the soup as fast as you possibly could, still clutching the cup, trying to regain warmth any way possible.

"who…are you?" you rasped, tucking a piece of (h/c) hair behind your ear.

"My name is Ivan, Ivan Braginski."

"I'm (insert name here.)." Ivan removed his tan coat, offering it to you before adding another log to a crackling fire. "T-thank you for saving me.."

"Yous very welcome," he smiled, sitting in the chair beside you. "It looks like I got you in just in time, there's a storm out there,"

Storm?

You craned your neck to glance out the window at the far side of the room, heavy downfalls of snow were pouring from the sky as a strong wind blew the inches of snow already on the ground every which way.

"But…my friends—."

You had no idea where your friends were, there was a snowstorm, and you were snowed in with a complete stranger…but maybe that last part wouldn't exactly be so bad…after all, at least he was kind, and rather nice-looking if you did say so yourself…and your friends had enough sense to take shelter, right?

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. You should rest though, da? Rest helps fever go down." Ivan insisted, "I'll be back to check on you later." You didn't protest, you nuzzled your face into the oversized tan coat, pulled the blankets close to you, and went to dream of the strange, tall boy with the beautiful violet eyes.


End file.
